A Better Life
by Sailor Greeny
Summary: I know i'm not the first to try this, but i just had to write it. Harry was never sent to live with the Dursleys, Instead, he was sent to live with Sirius and Jennifer Black.
1. The way it should have happened

A Better Life  
By sailorgreeny

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything else from all seven books, i'm just a really big fan. Jennifer is MY character, she has Hazel eyes, black, shoulder length hair that is always in a ponytail, she has glasses like everyone else in the Potter family, she's not fat, but not skinny ether and is about 5"9'. Elizabeth Green is mine also.

A/N: This is my first HP fic, so be nice, Harry was never sent to live with the Dursleys, instead he was sent to his fathers sister, Jennifer, who was the only other Potter to survive Voldemort attack on the Potter family. Jennifer was Lily's best friend and in love with Sirius Black, he was also in love with her. After they graduated and James and Lily got marred Jennifer and Sirius also got marred making Jennifer Harry's Godmother.

A/N2: The Potter Family is the direct hair of Gryffindor, and Harry is NOT a Parselmouth and he doesn't have a scare in this universe, Voldemort powers had been absorbed into a magic Pendent that he was warring at the time of the attack, the power was changed from evil to good, Harry still has the Madeline because his parents gave it to him.

**_SOUND_ **  
"english "  
'thoughts'  
*phone*  
Date/year/scene/Time

Chapter One: The way it should have happened

* * *

November 1st, 1981

It was a Happy day in the Wizarding world. The news that You-Know-Who was finally gone was spreading like wild fire, and that little Harry Potter was the one that defeated the Dark Lord.  
Jennifer Black was not so happy, her older twin brother James Potter was dead and so was his wife and her best friend Lily Potter. Only there small son Harry Potter had survived, and no one know how or why. She know who's fault it was, Peter Pettigrew a.k.a. Wormtial had betrayed them. She knew he was the Potter's secret-keeper and she told Dumbledore this, so that her husband Sirius Black wasn't blamed.  
Peter had been caught by her husband, and sent to Azkaban, the Wizarding prison, after a fair trail. Now she and her husband had custody of little Harry Potter, her nephew And Godson, who she loved vary much. She promised on her brother and sister-in-laws grave that Harry would not let the fame, he was known for 'defeating' Voldemort, go to his head and that he would have a normal childhood, at lest, as normal as it can get for a wizard.

November 3rd,1981: Around 10 AM, Black Manor

Jennifer was sitting in the parlor with her nephew Harry, she was watching him play with his toys and talking to him.

"Are you having fun Playing sweetie?" she asked him

"Auntie Jen Play." Harry said, which meant he wanted her to play with him, Jen (Jennifer's Nickname, ) got down onto her knees and played with Harry for a few minuets, Harry hadn't noticed his mum and dad were gone yet , but he would soon.  
A few hours later Harry had been put down for his nap, but he woke up a few minutes later.

"Mama, Dada." he said, he was looking for Lily and James, Jen came into the room and pickup Harry

"Shhh , calm down sweetie, aunties here." Jen said in a Calm, soothing voice

"Mama! Dada!" Harry said pointing to a picture of his Mother , Father and himself that was on the dresser, the people in the picture were waving and smiling. Jen walk over to the dresser and showed Harry the picture.

"That's your Mummy, Daddy and you," she said "It was taken on your first Birthday." after a few minuets of rocking Harry in the rocking chair and singing he fell asleep again, Jen put him back into his crib, and tuned out the lights. "Good night Harry, see you in the morning," she said and left leaving the door open so she could hear him if he needed her.

August 1st, 1985: Privet Drive, Around Noon

Five year old Harry Potter was walking down privet Drive with his aunt Jennifer, they were going to meet a friend of the family that lived in a muggle neighborhood, so they were both dressed as muggles. Harry was warring a T-shirt and shorts because it was August, and Jennifer was warring a summer dress and a summer hat to keep the sun out of her face. Along the way to number ten they ran into a VARY large five year old boy and a skinny women , both with blond hair, who were walking down the sidewalk towards them.  
Because it was so hot, Jennifer bought Harry an ice-cream, which he was eating , the fat boy saw it and started screaming.

"I want an ice-cream mummy!" he yelled.

"When we get home Didlydums."

"NO. I. WANT. IT. NOW." the boy screamed.

"Excuse me, but were did you get that?"the lady asked.

"In a ice-cream parlor in town," Jennifer answered this little muggle is a spoiled brat' she thought, his mother seems to encourage it too.

"Don't worry Dudlykins, i'll buy you a nice BIG ice-cream when we get into town" said Petunia Dursley.

In a few minuets they were in front of number ten, Jennifer rang the doorbell. "Hello Jennifer, Harry come in." Mrs. Green said, "Elizabeth is in the playroom Harry, why don't you go say hi?"

"Ok Mrs. Green," Harry said as he ran upstairs to see Elizabeth.

"Hi Elizabeth, want to play a game?" Harry asked

"Sure," Elizabeth said. Elizabeth was normal height for a five year old, she had Hazel eyes and Dark Brown , shoulder length hair, she also has Glasses. "What do you want to play?" she asked.

"What do you have?" Harry asked, they decided to make a puzzle, then they played Wizards chess, they used the Green Family's old set.  
**_knock knock_** "I'll get it "Sarah, Elizabeth's Mother, said while Harry and Elizabeth put away the chess set, just incase it was a muggle.

"Hello, I'm Petunia Dursley, from number four, and i was wondering if your daughter would like to play with my son, Dudley." Elizabeth giggled when she heard the name.

"Well, right now we have gusts, if your son would play with Harry too, then i'm sure Elizabeth will play." Sarah said this is Lily's older sister, making her Harry's Aunt, i'm glade he went to stay with Jen and siri instead.'

"Will that be ok with you Didlydums?"

"Ok," Dudley said. After setting times for pickup with Jen and Sarah Petunia led them outside, Elizabeth and Harry followed her and Dudley.

* * *

Sailorgreeny: That's the first chapter, Please review, if you do i might write more.

Also: I fixed some things that have bugged me a lot. I wrote this when I was still in High School, so my style has changed since then. I have started the next chapter so it should be up soon.


	2. Play Date with Dudley

A Better Life  
By sailorgreeny

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything else from all five books, i'm just a really big fan. Jennifer is MY character, she has Hazel eyes, black, shoulder length hair that is always in a ponytail, she has glasses like everyone else in the Potter family, she's not fat, but not skinny ether and is about 5"9'. Elizabeth Green is mine also.

A/N: This is my first HP fic, so be nice, Harry was never sent to live with the Dursleys, instead he was sent to his fathers sister, Jennifer, who was the only other Potter to survive Voldemort attack on the Potter family. Jennifer was Lily's best friend and in love with Sirius Black, he was also in love with her. After they graduated and James and Lily got marred Jennifer and Sirius also got marred making Jennifer Harry's Godmother.

A/N2: The Potter Family is the direct hair of Gryffindor, and Harry is NOT a Parselmouth and he doesn't have a scare in this universe, Voldemort powers had been absorbed into a magic Pendent that he was warring at the time of the attack, the power was changed from evil to good, Harry still has the Madeline because his parents gave it to him.

**_SOUND_ **  
"english"  
'thoughts'  
*phone*  
Date/year/scene/Time

Chapter Two: Play Date with Dudley Dursley

* * *

August 1st, 1985: Number 4 Pirvet Drive, 4:30

Petunia led Dudley, Harry and Elizabeth back to her house. She noticed Harry had the same eyes as her dead little sister, but thought nothing of it since last she heard her nephew was living with the Potter boys sister and her husband. Good for them, at least he was living with his own kind and not her family! She let the three children inside and told them they could play outside if they wanted, or they could play in Dudly's play room, the smallest bedroom in the house had been converted into a toy room for the boy so he had extra space for all his toys.

"What do you have?" asked Elizabeth, wondering what muggle children played with, since she always played with Harry or another child from a magical family.

"Well, we have some board games." Petunia said, going to were she had the games stored since they were up on a high self for Dudly's safety. She didn't want him to try eating the small pieces after all.

For the next few hours the children sat in the living room and played Snakes and Ladders,' they were having so much fun they lost track of time, so when Petunia came in the living room with Sarah and Jennifer the children were slightly disappointed. The three women smiled and made planes to have another play date with all three, after watching the children putting away the game. Dudley had actually had a nice time had hadn't done a single thing to upset the other two children. He smiled when his mother promised he would get to play with them again before the summer was over. It was discovered by the children that they would be starting school together this coming year and that they might be in the same class.

Lucky for Harry and Elizabeth, Dudley wasn't as much of a bully. Of course he was still spoiled rotten. Petunia loved her son very much and would be happy if he was happy, so letting Harry and Elizabeth come over to play, or going over to Harry or Elizabeth's house for a play date was the least she could do. She still didn't know that Harry Potter was the same Harry Potter that was her nephew, and while Jennifer was well aware that Petunia was his aunt, she was happy keeping it secret. The Black family lived in a muggle house close to Pirvet Drive, as they would rather not go to the Black Manor. They had moved shortly after the death of Lily and James Potter and the arrest of Peter Pettigrew, mostly so people wouldn't know the location of The-Boy-Who-Lived' and his guardians. Although Harry had gotten away from the attack without even a scar, the pendent he wore was one-of-a-kind and could only be warn by him do to the spell placed on it. It had a gold lightning bolt engraved in it, the very same spot that the killing curse had been directed when Harry was only one years old. Not a lot of people knew how he survived without even a scare, but the pendent didn't always have a lightning bolt on it and it was the sign that he was The-Boy-Who-Lived.'

August 24th, 1985: 11:00, Public Swimming Pool

The end of summer was close and Jennifer suggested taking the children swimming. All of them had been taking swimming lessons so none of them would be left out. The the two mothers and one aunt sat by the side of the pool, keeping an eye on the three children. Jennifer and Sarah kept Harry and Elizabeth's glasses safe. Luckily their eyesight wasn't so bad that they couldn't play in the pool without their glasses.

"Hey, Harry! Liz!" Dudley called as he walked to the deep end of the pool Watch this! he then proceeded to jump in. "CANNONBALL!" **_SPLASH_**

"DUDLEY!" Petunia screamed when she saw her precious son go under in the deep end.  
The other children in the pool stopped what they were doing to watch the chubby boy jump in, he has actually managed to make a large wave upon jumping in. Liz and Harry were good simmers and not afraid of the deep end, so they quickly swam over and looked for the chubby boy. Harry noticed him under him and dived down to get him. Upon braking the surface the bigger boy began coughing, but seemed like he only got a little bit of water in as he was fine after coughing it all out.

"Dudikins are you okay?" A concerned Petunia asked, having come over the moment he jumped in, she was worried when he didn't surface right way, but thankful Harry had helped him up. It seemed Dudley had been on his way up, but had miscalculated how deep it was and was to tired to go all the way on his own.

"I'm okay mummy, Harry helped me." he said swimming over to the shallow end of the pool with Harry and Liz.  
After that Petunia told him not to jump in like that again. Maybe when he was older and bigger, but he was only five and it scared her.  
There was one person that was not happy with the play dates. Vernon Dursley, Petunia's husband and father to Dudley, didn't want him to be friends with a pansy boy' as he called Harry, or even just a girlie' as he called Liz. Petunia wasn't to happy with what he called their sons friends and said it was up to Dudley who he played and made friends with. She hadn't made the connection yet, but Harry reminded her of Lily when they were younger, before she went of to that _school_ and became a different person.

Maybe it was because the boy had green eyes like her sister, in fact they looked _just like_ her sisters eyes. Thinking about it Petunia decided she would rather not know. She had heard of Lily and James' Murder and that their son Harry had been sent to live with another relative, Just as long as it's not me he was sent to live with.' was all she thought at the time. She always thought she would never have anything to do with her sister after she went to that school, but after her death she felt as if she lost any chance to make amends with her sister.

If this boy was her sisters son, she decided she would let Dudley play with him, even if he WAS just like her sister in the end. Of course she would never tell Vernon this, as she always acted like she didn't have a sister around him. She even vaguely remember him asking about Harry the night after her sister and brother-in-law had ben killed, since all those crazy things had been happening all day long. Vernon was to never know her nephew may have made friends with their son and that she approved of it, as he most certainly would _not _approve of a _freak_ being friends with their son.

Dudley would be starting school soon and Vernon could not control what kind of friends Dudley made at school. And since Harry and Elizabeth were going to be in the same school the three could hang out. They might even be in the same class. Petunia hoped they would be since she knew it was hard for Dudley to make friends and that Vernon encouraged bulling, but she just wanted her baby to have friends and be happy so she didn't try to stop her husband. She did however show him that being nice was better then being mean, one of the good things about her husband being at work all day was that she could do a lot to help her son while Vernon wasn't home. She was also starting to see that it was a bad thing to spoil her son so much. Jennifer and Sarah had helped her understand that the world NO!' can be used when a child starts to think they can get whatever they want. She didn't actually WANT her son to be supper spoiled, he just really loved him and didn't like to say no.' So by the time school was to start Dudley started to learn that not everything he wanted was his and that he was lucky to get the things he wanted when he did.

* * *

Sailorgreeny: Okay, I finally got Chapter Two done. Since I lost the original I had completely forgotten where I was going with this, so I had to come up with other ideas. Another thing, I'm still have trouble with the formating, so sorry if something isn't the way It's supposed to be.


End file.
